


Beauty and Mothman

by StargazingPrincess



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Mothman (Folklore), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sweet, broganes, klance, mothman!!, shallura - Freeform, trying to stay true to the original beauty and the beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingPrincess/pseuds/StargazingPrincess
Summary: A handsome and loveable prince offends the wrong person and gets transformed into a moth. Can he break the spell before he dies?!?





	1. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Altea, there lived a prince. His name was Prince Lance McClain and he was loved and adored by everyone. He was very friendly, approachable and charming. His charm was what drew people to him, but it was also his biggest downfall. Mind you, he was a prince so he had an image to uphold, so he would never go further than just some playful flirting.

One day, Prince Lance went down to the small town of Paladín. Along his way, he met some ladies and immediately started to flirt with them. The girls all swooned, a prince flirting with them! A tall, fit, tanned prince with eyes like sapphire. He was dreamy but unattainable.

Unbeknownst to Lance, he was being watched. A witch watched the four of them laughing and blushing. The prince had never flirted with her, at least not yet. The witch fixed her blonde hair and walked passed Lance, swaying her hips so she would catch his attention. Lance was having so much fun laughing and chatting, he never saw the witch walk by. 

Infuriated by being ignored, the witch disappeared vowing to exact revenge on the young prince. The evening started to fall and the prince left the town to return to his castle in the woods. He lived with his family, the king, and queen and his seven siblings. He smiled coming into the grand lobby and was greeted by the sounds of his brothers and sisters screaming his name. 5 sisters and 2 twin brothers, Ana, Emily, Jennifer, Isabella, Laura, Leo, and Luke. He hugged them all in turn before going up to his room to perform his evening ritual. He changed into his night clothes and began to apply his handmade moisturizing mud mask to his face. One of the village girls hand given to him as a gift during his last visit and now he buys it from her every month. 

He smiled at his reflection, even with his face covered in mud, he was gorgeous. He helped his younger sisters put on their own masked and he told them about his trip to Paladín and all the gossip from the town. 

They all laughed and washed their faces before he went to report to the king and queen about the farming and livestock. 

"Lance my darling, your father and I are taking the younger ones to the island country of Cuba for a vacation starting tomorrow. We have decided to leave you in charge of the kingdom. You are 17 after all, you will soon inherit the kingdom, this will give you a great chance to practice." Queen Maria said smiling at her son as she brushed her hair. 

Lanced smiled, he had been waiting for this day since his 15th birthday. "Don't worry about it, everything will go smoothly. You and dad have fun and write me lots of letters." 

The king looked up from his book. "We are serious Lance, no funny business, we will be gone for a few months. It won't be an easy job. Coran and Allura will remain here with you to assist you." 

Lance smile faltered a little and nodded. He wanted to prove that he was capable of running the kingdom without help, but he can't disobey King Liam's wishes. 

"Yes father, I..I understand." 

The king nodded and Lance went back to his room and went to sleep. The next day, Lance saw his family off on their trip to Cuba. 

He went back in an met with Allura, the Captain of the Royal Guard, and Coran, the head butler. 

"I have decided to stay inside and go over some of my father's notes on what he is planning to do when he returns so I can help him." 

Allura and Coran bowed and went onto their normal duties. Lance stayed in the grand hall reading the same manuscript for hours. This was his time to shine, so why was he so nervous. Maybe it was because the beauty and deadly Allura was watching his every move. Or maybe it was Coran the gorgeous man who came to check on him every so often to lift his spirits. Lance sighed and shiver as night fell, and a storm became to roll in. Lance grabbed a candle and left the great hall to go to his room. 

As his foot touched the bottom stair, there was a loud knock on the door. Lance looked around to see if Coran was coming to get it, but he was no were in sight. Lance went to the door and opened it. Thunder crashed and lightning pierced the sky, momentarily blinding him. When he was able to see, a small, hunched back, warty old lady stood in front of him, gazing at him with a glass eye.

"Oh my dear prince, I am so glad you are here. I was worried you had left with your family, especially after you promised to host a dinner for me tonight." The old hag cackled.

Lanced gave her a confused smile, "I'm sorry ma'am, I think you might be confused. Have we met before?"

The witch cackled "Have we met before, you wound me. You and I were flirting all day long yesterday and you promised to treat me like a princess tonight and in the morning announce our engagement." 

Lance shift nervously, he was certain he had never met her before, let alone seen anyone like her before. "I am really sorry, but I think you are confused. I hope you find the person you were talking to yesterday.... good night!" Lance pushed the heavy oak doors as fast as he could, trying to shut them before the hag could make her way into the castle. "Coran! Allura! Some assistance please" 

The door wasn't shutting and Lance was beginning to panic. The doors flew open with a loud crash and Lance was thrown to the ground. In front of him stood a tall gorgeous blonde woman, her clothes perfectly accenting all of her curves. 

"I am the great wizard Nyma! You dare disrespect me! You have not offered me a place to stay, let alone spared me a passing glance." Nyma glared down at Lance.

"Y..you are very beautiful m..miss Nyma. There's no need to get all bent out of shape. I can arrange a spare room for the night if you would like." 

Lance could hear a pair of footsteps running towards him. It's too late, he's going to die was all that he could think of. A whip cracked across Nyla's arm and she roared in pain. Allura and Coran were there, and ready to take her down.

"I curse you all, to live forever in this accursed castle as beasts!" Nyma howled and grabbed a rose from a vase, gripping the red petals. "The only way to break the curse is to find someone to love you in your hideous form before all the petals fall from the rose. If not you DIE!!!" She threw to rose at Lance, the petals had turned blue. He reached out for the rose but his hands had disappeared! Instead of hands, he had giant fuzzy wings. 

Nyma laughed maniacally and disappeared. Lance turned to look at Allura and Coran. They were no longer there, instead, there stood a candelabra and a cuckoo clock. 

"Oh, your highness.. what have you done..." the clock spoke with Coran's voice. The clock, Coran, picked up the rose. "I will design an airtight container quickly to keep the rose safe for you Prince Lance."

One of the petals fell off the rose as Coran took it away. Lance ran to his room and wept. 

Rumors spread through the kingdom of Altea of the cursed prince. When Lance's family her the news, they began to find a new way of life for them in Cuba. 

Everything that Lance knew, was ripped from him. And for once, he didn't know what to do.


	2. Keith’s Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Keith’s morning

30 Years Later

 

Keith woke up and groaned. The morning light filtered into his room. He had closed the curtains the night before, why were they opened now? He sat up and stretched, Shiro must have opened the curtains, he was always an early riser. Just because Shiro was an early riser, does not mean he has to force Keith into his barbaric ways. It was no use, the sun in his eyes always wakes him up. Keith rolled out of bed and headed to the washroom. The Koganes had an odd house, Shiro was an inventor, he created this contraption called a “Shower.” It was our usual tubs, but instead of filling the tub and bathing, you stood in it and water came through a pipe and dumped water over you. It was crazy. Shiro had built it with his friend Hunk. 

Keith finished his shower and got dressed for the day. It was just a relaxing, sunny, Thursday what to do. He had to return his book he borrowed from the library. The town of Paladín had a library full of books about creatures they called Cryptids and Keith was in love with it. He could go borrow another book and find a nice place to read and plan on how to find it. He nodded at his plan and grabbed his book on a creature called “Bigfoot.” He was so excited, he grabbed a rucksack full of material the book said he needed to catch one of the said creatures. 

Keith left the house and headed into town and groaned. Everyone was so cheerful and greeting everyone. Keith lifted his hood and tried to stay in the shadows, but it didn’t help. 

“Good morning Keith! How are you today? Would you like a loaf of bread?” The baker stepped in front of his path, holding out a tray of bread.

“Ah.. ok fine I’ll take one” Keith handed him a couple of coins and took the top loaf and quickly walks around him. He squeezed the bread, it was hard, stale old bread, great. He started jogging down the street, barely dodging a lady screaming about how she needed a bunch of eggs and her husband was yelling back at her. Thankfully, Keith dodge other citizens and got into the library. 

“Oh ho? What did you do Mr. Kogane, run the entire way here? The old librarian chuckled. 

Keith panted, “It feels like that” he put his bread in the bag and pulled out the book. “Here I brought it back.”

The librarian eyed the bag, and chuckles catching a peek at the contents. “Actually Mr. Kogane, I would like you to keep the book. It looks like you might need it for your adventure hmm?” He pointed at the bag. 

Keith looked down at the bag and noticed that the coils of rope was in sight. “Oh that, um.. it’s not what it looks like at all!”

The librarian chuckled, “Go, catch your Bigfoot.” 

Keith smiled sheepishly and rand our the door with a quick “thank you” as he headed to the forrest. He was going to catch this Cryptid if it’s the last thing he’d do. He sat down under a large oak tree, opened the book, and started reading on how to set up a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am adding too much details, please let me know thanks :)


End file.
